criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats
Lab Rats is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot After finding out that there was a person kidnapping various people from across the district, the player and Lydia had to drop everything as they were called to a murder scene where they found young woman Bernadetta Martinelli eaten alive with rats. Dom immediately registered the murder weapon as the rats. They soon suspected newly-formed CEO Harley Davidson, the victim’s sister, Beatrice Martinelli and doctor Aida Cherry. They soon discovered that the rats were stolen from a rat breeder named Xander Fogarty. Inside Xavier’s rat breeding shop, they found clues to suspect Rita Reinguard as the murder took place in her laboratory. Despite the rats escaping and being captured with the combined efforts of Lydia, Xander and Silvano, the killer then was revealed as the victim’s sister Beatrice Martinelli. She quickly confessed to killing her sister, explaining that when they were younger, Bernadetta pushed her over causing her to hit her head on a rock, causing permanent damage. Beatrice further explained that Bernadetta didn’t care about what she had done, often making fun of Beatrice for her disability. Angered by years of abuse, Beatrice tied her sister up and let rats eat her as she knew rats were Bernadetta's favorite animal. Disgusted by Beatrice’s heartlessness, Judge Rodriguez gave her a 40 year sentence in a mental asylum. Worried about Thomas, Silvano and the player went to search for a security pass so they could get into the laboratory. There, they found out that Thomas had a photo of his daughter, who Cal found out had died in an accident related to TechLife and iPineapple four years previously. They talked to Thomas about it, who told them that his daughter’s death was the reason why he left iPineapple for a job in the police. However Silvano overstepped and made Thomas snap as he yelled at them that he was leaving and that they would not expect a word from him again before he packed up his stuff and left with a slam. After the player helped Lydia and Xander figure out who threw a rock through Xander’s window, the team minus Thomas went on to look more into TechLife and iPineapple. Summary Victim *'Bernadetta Martinelli' (found eaten alive by rats) Murder Weapon *'Rats' Killer *'Beatrice Martinelli' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats waffle pops *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Profile *The suspect eats waffle pops *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Profile *The suspect eats waffle pops *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Profile *The suspect eats waffle pops *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks vodka Profile *The suspect eats waffle pops *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats waffle pops. *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer weighs at least 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Black Box, Locked Tablet, Carrier Bag) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Contents) *Analyze Tablet Contents. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Harley Davidson) *Talk to Harley Davidson about the victim’s death *Examine Carrier Bag. (Result: Childhood Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Unknown Woman Identified; New Suspect: Beatrice Martinelli) *Inform Beatrice of her sister’s death. (New Crime Scene: Penthouse Balcony) *Investigate Penthouse Balcony. (Clue: Lab Coat) *Examine Lab Coat. (Result: Contact Card; New Suspect: Aida Cherry) *Speak to Aida about being inside the victim’s penthouse. *Examine Black Box. (Result: Dead Rat) *Analyze Dead Rat. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer has access to rat poison) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats waffle pops) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Xander about the murder. (Attribute: Xander eats waffle pops; New Crime Scene: Rat Breeding Shop) *Investigate Rat Breeding Shop. (Clues: Faded Receipt, Locker) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Purchaser’s Name; New Suspect: Rita Reinguard) *Ask Rita about the murder in her laboratory. (Attribute: Rita eats waffle pops and has access to rat poison) *Examine Locker. (Result: Rat Bait) *Analyze Rat Bait. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka; New Crime Scene: Flower Pots) *Investigate Flower Pots. (Clues: Balaclava, Broken Frame) *Examine Balaclava. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Aida’s Skin Cells) *Arrest Aida for breaking into the victim’s penthouse. (Attribute: Aida eats waffle pops, has access to rat poison and drinks vodka) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture Frame) *Confront Beatrice about her message to her sister on the broken frame. (Attribute: Beatrice eats waffle pops, has access to rat poison and drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Scientific Devices. (Clues: Box of Chocolates Label, Job Application Paper, Faded Research Paper) *Examine Label. (Result: Box of Chocolates Owner) *Speak to Xander about the romantic chocolates. (Attribute: Xander has access to rat poison) *Examine Job Application Paper. (Result: Employer’s Name) *Speak to Harley about hiring the victim. (Attribute: Harley eats waffle pops and drinks vodka) *Examine Faded Research Paper. (Result: Research Paper) *Confront Rita about Bernadetta’s illegal experiments. (Attribute: Rita drinks vodka, Xander drinks vodka) *Investigate Rat Cages. (Clues: Frayed Rope, Shopping Bag) *Examine Frayed Rope. (Result: Unknown Fragments) *Analyze Unknown Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Platform Scale) *Analyze Platform Scale. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (4/6). (1 star) Utopia or Dystopia? (4/6) *Investigate Penthouse. (Clue: Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Security Pass) *Investigate Laboratory. (Clue: Thomas’ Bag) *Examine Thomas’ Bag. (Result: Torn Item) *Examine Torn Item. (Result: Picture) *Analyze Picture. (06:00:00) *Ask Thomas about his daughter. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Xander about his request. (Reward: Robot Beanie) *Investigate Rat Breeding Shop. (Clue: Rock) *Examine Rock. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00) *Confront Aida about throwing a rock through Xander’s window. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “lab rat”, meaning one who agrees to let others use them as a test subject. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Utopian Peaks